User blog:Historyfan15/A Christmas Full Of Surprises
It was Christmas Eve and the toons of Toon City were finishing their last-minute Christmas shopping and the engines were delivering the last of the Christmas mail and donations to the Salvation Army. As the afternoon rolled by, the work died down and everyone gathered at the big station to hold the annual Christmas party. Historyfan15: (sighs) The annual Christmas party. Probably the best of the holiday parties. Edward: Indeed. Just you wait till the villians arrive. Historyfan15: Why? Edward: Because of...(whispers). Historyfan15: Yeah, hmm, oh. I see. Alright, I better tell the others. Later, the villians arrived at the party and the heroes all gave their most innocent looks. Shere Khan: Hmm, not bad...for a party. Edward: Merry Christmas, you lot. Scar: Likewise. Edward: I see you got the invitation. Prince John: So what's this about a surprise in the message? Edward: Oh, you'll see. Marion: (blows whistles) Hello, everyone! Who wants to play: "Guess What's in my Shovel?" Bill: Oh, that's a tough one. Let me think: is it a horde of candy canes? Marion: Heh, nope. Guess again. Ben: Hmm, is it a bunch of stockings? Marion: Heh, nope. Last try. Bill and Ben: Is it a bucketful of presents? Marion: Yes, a whole shovel full of presents! The bottom of Marion's scoop opened up and presents fell out of it. Bill: I love this game. Ben: So do I. Edward: And that's not all. Look at these. Flying Scotsman: (blows whistles) Hello, everyone! Gordon: Flying Scotsman. Dear brother, you're here! Flying Scotsman: Of course I'm here. I couldn't miss out on my brother's Christmas party, now could I? Gordon: It certainly is a pleasure to have you, Scotsman. We haven't talked in quite a while. Flying Scotsman: Likewise. Gordon: And what's that van you got there? Flying Scotsman: Oh, this thing? Well, why don't you villians have a look inside? (winks at Gordon and Edward) Inside the parcel van was another load of presents, with the villians named marked on them. The villians were surprised and were even more surprised to learn who the presents were from. Scar: So this one's mine and it's from...Simba?! Simba: You called, uncle? Scar: You got me a present?! Simba: Why, yes. Go ahead and open it up. Scar opened up the present and inside was a crown entitled "Scar: King of the Pridelands." Scar: Well...I-I-I... Simba: (amused) You're welcome, uncle. Merry Christmas. (walks off) Scar: My nephew...got me...a gift...hmm. But Scar wasn't the only one who got gift from nemesis. Si and Am, the Siamese twins, riped open their present and inside were two of the finest salmon. Si: Such a delicious gift. Am: Who's it from? Si: It's from...Lady?! Am: The dog?! Lady: Impressed, ladies? Si and Am: You-what-how- Lady: Well, even you two got me kicked out of the house by Aunt Sarah, if it wasn't for your tricks, I would have never met the love of my life. Si: Well I-wait a minute. Am: She's got a point, so that means- Lady: Your plan actually helped me. So I decided to return the favor. Merry Christmas, you two. (chortles) Tramp: Milady, shall we dance? Lady: We shall. The two Siamese cats were at a loss for words. They soon realized that their plan had backfired and that it had taken them this long to realize it. Am: Hmm, sly dog. Si: Indeed. As for Prince John, inside his present was a locket. Prince John: Who's this from? James: Look at the tag, Johnny boy. On the tag was... Prince John: 'Richard?! ' Out of James' cab stepped out... King Richard: Merry Christmas, little brother. Look inside the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of John and Richard's mother, Queen Annabelle. Prince John: You got me a locket of mother...for me? King Richard: Well, I couldn't bear having my younger brother giftless, what do you think of it? Prince John: It's...it's...(grateful) it's the greatest gift I could have ever received. Later... Henry: Bagheera. Shere Khan. It's time for the annual Christmas speech. This year, you're hosting it. Bagheera: Alright then. Come along now, Shere Khan. We've got a speech to give. Shere Khan: If there's any negative bits in it, I'll be glad to say them. Bagheera: Be my guest. Shere Khan: Hmm. After the speech, the party carried on as normal when suddenly... Mallard: (blows whistles) Hello, everyone! Hope I'm not too late. Spencer: I don't believe it! Mallard, I didn't know you would be here. Mallard: Well, anything is better than being couped up in a museum all day. Plus, I just have to my brother again and my two cousins. Gordon, Flying Scotsman. Gordon and Flying Scotsman: Hello, Mallard. After a bit of family reunion, a new track came on the disc player: https://soundcloud.com/sudrian-afro/a-sudrian-christmas-song Thomas O'Malley: Hey, this music is groovy. Duchess: (chortles) Just like you, my dear. Thomas O'Malley: Heh heh, may I have this dance? Duchess: Oh, you may. After the party had ended, the toons went home to their homes and apartments and the engines went back to their sheds. Harold the heliocopter was flying back to the airfield as he looked down at the sleeping city. Harold: Merry Christmas, everyone. And to all a good night. Harold returned to the airfield and went to sleep. But, not long after, a sleigh pulled by reindeer guided by a red light at the front, appeared with a certain someone onboard. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! We'd better make our next round here. Not a single person was out that night, the city had never been so silent, barring the jingles of the sleigh bells on the reins. The next morning, the toons woke up to find presents underneath their trees. And the engines had received new cans and pots of paint, sacks of coals, and barrels of fuel. Everyone gathered in the city center around the huge Christmas tree and sang many different carols. And to finish off the festivities, the annual Christmas parade was hosted with the engines dressed up as reindeer pulling floats with the toons dressed as Santa Claus, Nancy Claus, and the elves. Overall, it was a very Merry Christmas indeed. Ending song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7ebFb9l4l8 Category:Blog posts